Media consumption has become a multibillion dollar industry that continues to grow rapidly. High resolution displays such as high definition televisions and high resolution computer monitors can now present two-dimensional movies and games with three-dimensional perspective with improved clarity. Collectively, improvements in display, audio, and communication technologies are causing rapid demand for consumption of all types of media content. As consumption increases, the desire to share with others the consumed media content and information related to the media content also increases.